


Flesh & Bone

by orphan_account



Series: In The Sun [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, TTK, Tactile Telekinesis, Teasing, Watersports, Wetting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not doing what Kon had asked of him, Tim receives a form of punishment he shouldn't enjoy as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh & Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh, so, guess who wrote on their phone whilst on holiday? This gal. Seriously though, I type so fast and writing on a phone was such a ball ache cause my phone couldn't keep up with me, but still I think it turned out okay. This takes place at the same time as Burnt Light chapter 1, but it's not necessary to read it if you aren't into scat. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next installment in the Tim/Kon saga :D

As Tim sat and ate his dinner, he eyed the people around him warily. He was surrounded by the world's greatest detective, his alien boyfriend and two people who are trained to be as adept at deduction as himself.

So Tim knew that pissing himself at that moment wasn’t the best idea. 

Well, he thought he could get away with it in front of Jason and Damian. But Bruce? Clark? One would be able see it on his face and the other would be able to hear, see and smell it in his pants.

He didn't know the exact extent of Clark's abilities. He knew from Kon that he had super hearing, and x ray vision. So unloading his painfully full bladder was a non option around him. 

Kon had asked him to do it. Saying it would be hot. That he would be near by to watch it. But Tim couldn't. If it had just been his family, sans Clark. He would have. He told himself he would have. But there were too many variables at present. And he couldn't risk Clark glancing over, a look of question on his face before realization would dawn on him. He would tell Bruce and he didn't want Bruce to find out about this. 

So he sat. His bladder near to bursting, with Kon listening and watching intently for when he would go not knowing Tim wasn't going to. He wanted to say it. For Kon to hear. But again, he eyed the alien next to him. 

Coffee came after dinner. Which he sipped at dutifully. He always had coffee after dinner and he knew if he didn't Bruce would raise an eyebrow at him, and knowing himself he would crack.

Well he wouldn't say to him, 'Bruce I gotta piss real bad so I'm gonna go without the coffee, kay, thanks, bye.' But he would end up making up a lie that would be far too complex and intricate that Bruce would see through it in and heartbeat. 

Of course he wouldn't say he saw through it, but his eyes would narrow just a fraction which may as well be him yelling 'liar.'

When Jason mentioned a patrol he was far too gone to even reply with more than a shake of the head. It wasn't as if Jason was going to pressure him so he didn't feel the need to speak. When Damian and him left he quickly made his goodbyes to Bruce and Clark. “I better head back to my place, I have some tests I need to study for. Bye Bruce, bye Clark.” 

As he left the room he had to take a minute to compose himself. His muscles were pulled taught by his bulging bladder and each step he took caused it to convulse. He wasn't even out the door by the time his dick gave its first involuntary spurt. He hobbled quickly, rushing for the door.

Of course Kon stood and watched him as he made his pitiful escape into the front garden. The security cameras watched but he doubted Tim cared much at this point. Kon bit his lip at the sight and pulled Tim into his arms as soon as he got to him. As they flew he could feel Tim squirming around as they went. When they got to his balcony Tim ripped himself from Kon's grip and ran inside. Kon followed after at a leisurely pace and when Tim reached the bathroom he twisted the handle only to yelp when the door didn't budge.

"Kon! The door. It's locked it’s-" He could hear the mild hiss before it stopped abruptly. He saw Tim cross his legs as he watched him. 

"You didn't go in front of everyone. " He said matter of factly.

Tim eyes bugged out of his head, as if the urine in him had swelled to such a capacity that even his eyes have been moved aside to make room for it. "Clark was right there! He would have heard."

Kon knew it was a valid reason. He wasn't actually mad at him, but the way he squirmed by the bathroom door was too delightful for Kon to ignore. "I don't care. You're not going in there."

Tim was wearing an adult diaper. But it wouldn't be able to hold all of his urine. He was only going to, if Clark hadn't of been there, have pissed a little bit into it. Because he didn't want to deal with the with the question of why his chair had a yellow stain on it.

There was also another reason to avoid overfilling his diaper. 

When he was 16 Bruce had given him a silk handkerchief with his initials stitched onto it. He had mentioned it not costing much which may as well have been Bruce saying , 'it cost as much as some people make in a month.' He cherished it as it was one of the first things Bruce had ever brought for him that wasn't ‘Robin’ themed. 

The relevancy of this is due to the fact that said handkerchief was nestled along the crotch of his pants. He could feel it against his thighs as he walked, the cool fabric sliding and caressing. If he let out more than the diapers capacity, it would get a dousing. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop if he started. He needed to go. "Kon please." He tried the handle again. 

Kon gave a sigh but then he smiled softly, though it didn't reach the eyes. He moved slowly to the door. Tim let out short bursts of piss as Kon approached but instead of helping alleviate the pressure it seemed to emphasise just how badly he needed to go. When Kon brought the key to the lock he realised he was peeing full force. It took a colossal effort to pinch off his stream. 

The door swung open and Tim ran to the toilet. He reached for the lid but when tried to lift it it didn't budge. His brain was working overtime and without second thought he went for for the sink. 

Which was covered. 

Tape and plastic covered the bowl of the sink. 

The bath.

Covered.

For a moment, Tim was stock still. Even his bladder seemed oddly calm as he stared at everything that could be used to contain his piss was covered. The toilet brush holder. Taped together. The box which held his toilet magazines. Taped. Even the soap dish. Which was the size of his hand was covered in tape. 

He ran to the towel cupboard. At this point he would take pissing on all of his towels then all over the floor. But even they were strangely absent. "Kon." He said in a voice that didn't feel like his own. It was strangely quiet. Not reflecting the turmoil in his mind. He glanced over at him, and the look in his eyes seemed to trigger something within himself.

Tim was ripping his pants off before his mind was even caught up with what was happening. They pooled at his feet and as he tried to kick the material away it got caught up on one of his feet. He whined loudly but eventually gave up, falling to the floor and unloading.

It took about five seconds for the diaper to overfill. He felt in trickle down his thighs and onto the floor, seeping across it and soaking his trousers.

He watched with mild embarrassment as the puddle around him grew, reaching the edge of the bath and toilet. Kon stood and watched him, and he felt his cheeks flare up at the undue attention he was being paid. 

The puddle expanded all across the room by the time he was done. Any that wasn't soaked up by his pants surrounded him instead. A puddle of mustard yellow piss, it's colour much more apparent on the white floor. 

Kon tutted as he approached Tim. He stopped by his pants and ducked down to retrieve something from them. Tim felt his heart drop as Kon picked up the handkerchief which thankfully had remained dry. Kon regarded the material before bringing it up to his nose to sniff. "Clean." He said, before dropping it to the floor.

Tim could have sworn he acquired slow motion vision in that moment as he saw with perfect clarity the fabric drifting toward the piss covered floor. He tried to reach for it but it seemed even his own movements were slow and sluggish and it hit the floor before he could stop it. 

"Kon!" He yelped as he retrieved it, yellow and soaked from the floor. Even though it was only there for a second it had managed to go almost translucent from the liquid it had absorbed. 

Kon was next to him then, and with one hand he pushed Tim against the floor. His piss was almost completely cool now, and he shivered as it soaked into his shirt. "Messy baby." Kon cooed and Tim bit his lip. 

It wasn't something they'd really done before. Tim had never really considered the idea of being treated and or acting like a baby. But there was something in the way Kon spoke and acted that drew Tim in. It hadn't gone further than a conversation, a brief questioning by Kon as to what Tim would enjoy. Now that it was happening, Tim felt his heart beat increase. 

Kon eased the sodden diaper off of Tim and slid it down his thighs. Droplets trickled out of it and made his legs cold as it was removed. Then his shirt was taken off, with Kon meticulously undoing each button tenderly.

When he was finally naked he felt his whole body quake as Kon sat by him, his hands hovering over him in indecision. Tim looked at his face, waiting for the hint that would tell him what he was thinking. His fingers grazed his inner thighs, trailing up gently towards his crotch. 

With speed Tim didn't have the ability to replicate, Kon reached for the handkerchief held limply in Tim’s grasp. It was in his hand by the time Tim closed his eyes to blink. And it was in his mouth by the time he went to open his eyes.

He gave out a startled yelp as he felt the material across his face. It wrapped around his head, across his ears. With a bunch wedged in his mouth. He tried to speak, but the movement caused the wetted fabric to give off liquid, giving Tim a burst of piss into his mouth. He looked at Kon, trying to gauge what he was thinking. Kon stood very slowly, with an almost intimidating deliberance. He reached for his zipper and with one moment brought it down. "Messy babies need to be cleaned."

When the piss hit his chest he jerked back in surprise, a muffled yelp coming from his mouth. He was surrounded by it, underneath his body, in his mouth and now a fresh batch trickling along his abdomen. Kon moved the stream taking it from his stomach to his legs and then on his crotch. The warm trickle there made Tim moan into the sodden fabric blocking his mouth. His breathing became heavy and loud through his nose, and all attempts of breathing through his mouth ended with a warm musk that left him more breathless than when he started. 

Kon stopped suddenly and Tim lamented the loss of warmth. He felt so cold in the now piss covered room and he shivered slightly. Kon bent down to him and ran his hands across his body, trailing his fingers where moments ago his piss had been. His hands felt so hot on his skin, and he arched into the touch. 

"My baby..." He said softly, in a voice Tim had never heard before. The spoken possessiveness laced with a layer of care and want, made Tim's cheeks flush and cock harden further. He was painfully erect and as Kon's hands moved he could feel his cock straining. "Does my baby need to come?" 

Tim nodded, his head jolting as he did so, as if the muscles on his neck were about to give out. Kon's movements were deliberate and careful, his hands snaking and not taking the quickest route. He took a detour to Tim’s nipples, playing with the pink nubs briefly before moving his hands elsewhere. Then he went to his stomach, rubbing it in gentle circles before playing with the hair on Tim's crotch. It was one of his secret vices, well, secret in the same way Tim liking piss was a secret. Kon knew how pulling the wiry hair there made Tim squirm in delight. Tim tended to keep himself relatively untrimed to give Kon more leverage for when he did this. He'd change the strength of his pulling, alternating between gentle tugs that Tim would give a throaty moan to, followed by rough pulling, that he would arch his body into. He relished the feeling, even if his dick was being neglected, he still shivered all over in pleasure.

Kon cooed as he worked. Each murmur and whisper finding it's way to Tim's ears and making his mind and body tingle. He was too far gone to make out words. He heard the tone. Soft and sweet. And Tim's own voice wrestled against the gag in his mouth letting only his guttural groans escape. He wanted to speak, for Kon to want to hear his want and desire. But Kon already knew, his body speaking for him. 

Everything felt alive in his body as Kon touched him. Kon used his telekinesis to touch Tim in places his hands couldn't reach due to them being elsewhere. One disjointed invisible hand caressed Tim's face, sweeping the bangs from his eyes when he would jerk head and they would end up there. Another stayed hovered around his nipples; pinching and tugging. Another rested by his asshole, a firm weight pressing against it but not entering.

His dick remained untouched, and whilst before he could handle it; the attention elsewhere pleasing him enough. His body now ached. His muscles pulled taught in preparation for release but never getting it. His moans came out long and breathless. 

And Kon stopped. Pulling back, he sat and watched the rise and fall of Tim's chest as it heaved each gasp of air. 

He appraised him slowly, edging around him on his knees, not minding the piss soaking further into his jeans. When he reached Tim's side he lifted him into his arms and floated him gently towards the bed. Tim wanted to object; he didn't want to get the bed dirty. But his aching muscles didn't seem to share this opinion. 

The bed felt soft and warm compared to the hard marble floor of the bathroom and Tim shuddered as his body sunk into the thick duvet that seemed to encase his body. Kon started to touch him again, starting slow. Tim didn't mind, the warmth and change in scenery seemed to make his cock forget how hard it was. He looked at it at one point, his head looked purple with how much blood was in it, and the droplets of precum on top showed how close he was.

Kon's jeans were still opened from earlier letting Tim see his own erection poking through. He was just as hard as Tim, and he hadn't even touched himself. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his eyes darted over Tim's body, each time he would spot something, an area of skin he hadn’t touched or place where just grazing caused Tim's body to convulse in pleasure. Kon loved it. Watching it all. The pleasure. The want. It pleased him in ways he didn't understand, and in that moment didn't want to understand. 

Tim reached for him, his hands pulled forward and gripping the air in front of Kon. He smiled down at this action and Kon pressed himself against his body. He could feel how Tim jerked against him, seeking friction on his cock. Kons own cock nearly burst then and there just from the warmth of Tim's body. He retained himself long enough to hold Tim's body with his TTK. He felt him wiggle against the invisible restraints and whilst Kon wanted nothing more than to release him and rutt against his warm body, he also had other plans in mind. 

Tim whined against his gag, and just as quickly as Kon had put it in, he removed it. Tim opened and closed closed his mouth a few times as he tried to loosen his jaw. As he closed his mouth his saliva reactivated the stale urine that dried there and he gave small grimace at the taste. As his mouth started to feel less like cotton Kon spoke. "What does my baby want?" He whispered into his ear, and Tim felt his mouth go dry again. 

His breath hitched, and from a place in Tim's mind that he seemed to have little control over a word came out. "Daddy."

The room felt very still in that moment. The word felt foreign on Tim's tongue, and it sounded it. Kon’s breathing slowed, as if he had to make a conscious effort to inhale and exhale. Slowly, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. It happened so gradually, it was hard to see when it even became a smile, but when Tim saw it, he blushed.

Kon said nothing as he leaned in to brush his lips against Tim’s, muttering a small ‘okay’ before deepening the kiss. Tim brought his arms to wrap around Kon’s neck, pulling him closer, even though there bodies were pressed firmly together.

With his concentration went Kon’s TTK, and Tim found he was suddenly able to move an area of his body which needed friction very badly. The first movement shocked Kon and for a brief moment, Tim felt the tendrils of Kon snaking his hips before quickly dissipating. 

He pulled from Tim, and reached into his bedside cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of lube. “You want daddy’s cock?” Kon asked, as he poured some onto his hand, working across his fingers.

Tim nodded with a small pout due to the fact he wasn't being kissed anymore, but then Kon's fingers were in him and that loss was replaced with a feeling of utter rapture.

Kon worked quickly, his earlier methodical approach forgotten in lieu of his own arousal. He fingered Tim sloppily and if Tim was in a better frame of mind he would have made a comment, at that moment however, all Tim could say was, ‘yes daddy, more daddy, please daddy’

And each one seemed to make Kon’s breathing go quicker, his hands shaking. He licked his lips, taking away the sweat which had collected on his top one. His whole body felt damp, and once Tim was prepped he ripped the shirt off himself and let it fall around him in tatters. 

His chest heaved with each breath as he brought his hand around his cock, Tim bit his lip as he watched Kon wrap a single tendril of his TTK around his own cock; a make shift cock ring. Whilst Tim couldn't see it, he saw the reaction, the way Kon winced and gritted his teeth as his cock head seemed to go even darker in colour. He had done it a few times before, on occasions were as Kon put it- ‘If I go in you without this, my cock will explode on contact.’

His body seemed to relax somewhat after his cock was restrained, he rolled his shoulders as he let a small smirk play on his lips. “Ready?” He asked softly, and as Tim gave a short jerk of his head Kon entered.

Tim arched to meet him, ignoring the slight burn from Kon’s ill preparations. Kon brought his hand to Tim, tracing the base of his cock, and pulling the hair there in between strokes. Tim moaned loud and long with each thrust, he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, his whole body seemingly alight with feeling as Kon moved against him. He was still mumbling between moans, unsure what he was even saying, only knowing that Kon would mutter back ‘yes’ and ‘my baby’ to whatever he uttered.

As he tipped over the edge, he could feel everywhere tingle, Kon touched him on his nipples, his cock and deep were his own dick was nestled, his prostate. He tried to scream but nothing came out, all the air trapped in his lungs. As he felt the fireworks die, he breathed in deep, and fast as Kon continued his rutting. He watched as he thrust quickly, observing Tim with half lidded eyes and barely concealed want. He came with a shout, and Tim felt his seed burst against his insides. After it was as if an invisible string holding Kon upright had been cut, as he fell down beside Tim like a sack.

For a long while all that Tim could hear was his own heartbeat hammering in his ears, when it quietened he lifted his body upright and looked at Kon’s still lying figure. “I liked that.” He said softly as Kon seemed lost in his own thoughts.

His words seemed to rise him however as he pulled himself upright with more force than necessary. “Really? I didnt-” 

“No you didn’t go overboard.” Tim said before Kon could. Kon was still unsure about all of this, and despite what he was telling Kon, so was Tim. They were both new to this still, and only practice would tell them what worked and what didn't. 

Kon nodded once. “Okay.” He looked around the room, before he noticed the handkerchief lying near him. “This was a nice touch I think.” He chuckled, as he gestured toward the piece of cloth. 

Tim frowned. “For you maybe. Good thing I gave you a decoy…” Kon's mouth fell open. “You didn't really think I'd give you my handkerchief did you? I knew you were up to something when you asked for it. This is one I bought from Bloomingdales.” Tim said as he lifted the fabric up. It was still damp. 

Kon smirked. “I'm gonna have to punish you for lying, you know..”

Tim’s eyes gave a mischievous twinkle as he spoke. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember guys to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic, I don't think you guys realise how much your kind words spur me on :)! Also if you want to ask me anything, I have a tumblr- [Trashcan McGee](http://trashcan-mcgee.tumblr.com/) -set up, so if you want to know anything particular about me or my writing you can go ahead and ask there. Thank you my lovelies! :D


End file.
